It is known to produce carrier elements of a motor vehicle from tailored blanks, i.e. from plates specifically adapted to the load situation. To this end, plates of different material qualities and/or thicknesses are welded together into tailored blanks and subsequently formed for example into half shells for producing carrier elements. Carrier elements, which utilise rolled profiles produced from tailored strips, are known for example from the German disclosure publication DE 10 2009 017 297 A1. Tailored strips are metal strips which are connected lengthwise, i.e. welded to at least one further metal strip, so that these form a common metal strip. The welded metal strips can consist of different material qualities, for example of soft and high-strength steels, in order to be used for producing components that are designed to suite the load. In addition to this, it is also possible by using different material thicknesses to satisfy the load situation of the component produced from the tailored strip. By comparison to the use of tailored blanks for producing carrier elements, the singling-out and the cutting to size of plates and the involved welding of the individual cuttings are not required with tailored strips. From the abovementioned German disclosure publication a carrier element in the form of a door sill of a motor vehicle is known, wherein the carrier element consists of two shells, wherein at least one of the two shells is produced from a tailored strip. The half shell produced from the tailored strip can make available a connecting region in the door sill so that an outer panelling in this region can be fastened in a simple manner. On the other hand, at least two joining steps, namely through joining the two shell sides to be connected are required with the shell-like construction of the door sill. On the other hand, the known door sill is worthy of improvement with respect to its stiffness and its strength.
From the German disclosure publication DE 197 56 459 A1 a carrier of a motor vehicle formed by rolling is known, which was produced from a tailored strip with different material qualities/thicknesses.